


Afternoon

by AKA (TyeDyeBoogers)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Human AU, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyeDyeBoogers/pseuds/AKA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The floors are lava!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> FrUk family drabble with little Seychelles, as the charming Michelle ^^  
> Lol I had the urge to write, pardon my crappy contribution to your life ^-^

Arthur Kirkland adjusted the plastic bags loading down his arms, the plastic rustling and crinkling noisily, the reddened dents tingling as the bags moved about to allow him entrance into the house. The milk knocking against the door and jostling the eggs dangerously. He stepped in kicking the door shut behind him. Hustling into the kitchen the bags and their contents clattered against the countertop, Arthur sighed the weight lifted from his poor arms. He knew he should have asked Francis to go with him, but they’d finally put Michelle down for her nap, he smiled at this seeing again their precious little angel looking so cute in his memory, and they could not leave her alone. 

Crash! 

The vibrations from whatever just hit the floor rumbled against the soles of Arthur’s feet. The giggling screech and baritone laughter that accompanied it drew up a moue on Arthur’s lips, a little crinkle showing between his luscious eyebrows. 

Arthur peered into the living room, his mouth falling open as he took in the scene: Francis was poised precariously perched between the sofa and the squashy dark green chair Arthur favored, one foot on the arm of the chair, the other on the sofa’s arm. The leather wingback chair now lay on the floor, its fall having summoned Arthur. As is turns out  
Michelle was clinging to Francis giggling madly, held securely in his arms. 

Arthur watched still gob-smacked as Francis transferred completely to the chair before hopping lightly to the coffee table. Then his indignant Englishman kicked in. 

“And just what do we think we are doing?” 

Both Francis and Michelle jumped and stared at Arthur like deer in the headlights. The two glanced at each other before declaring loudly in unison, “the floor is lava!”

“Daddy, get off the floor before you melt!” Michelle cried pointing at where Arthur was standing in the doorway. 

“Oh, Arthur, hurry! Come here quickly!” Francis motioned with hand frantically. 

“DON’T MELT, DADDY!” Michelle yelled, looking stricken. Faced with that plaintive little voice having waited too long in the doorway, Arthur caved and climbed up on the table getting caught ‘round the neck by Michelle’s little arms. “Daddy!” 

Francis let her go to climb into Arthurs’s arms where she snuggled quite happily one little hand still holding onto Francis’s sleeve. The two men shared a little smile over her head.

“Daddy, Papa, we can’t stay here it’s melting.” Michelle declared solemnly, looking between the two

“Okay, Love, where do we go?” Arthur asked seriously, “you have to lead us to safety.”

Puffing up her chest, Michelle looked out over the living room. “We have to make it to that island.” She said pointing to the runner in the hallway. “So first we need to get to the  
chair, then we can use the rolly bit as a floater.”

Now having their directions, Arthur, Francis and the giggling Michelle made their way around the room. Using the footrest on wheels and pushing off the side of the couch and Butler’s table to push then into the safe zone. They tumbled onto the carpet laughing. 

“Oh, no.” Cried the little bolting up. “Now the Island is melting too!” 

“Hurry, hurry.” Francis said popping up on his knees scooping her up into his arms. “The stairs! They can get us away.” Lifting her over to the stair railing, leaning so not to put  
his feet on the floor she climbed free of the ‘lava.’

“Papa! Daddy! You have to hurry!” Michelle reached between the bars for them. Arthur and Francis stepped across from the runner to the bottom stair. Joining her in safety. Arthur glanced behind them, turning back with a look of horror. 

“It’s rising. Love, let’s get up stairs and make sure it doesn’t get us.” Arthur said ushering the two up. Michelle scrambling giggling up the stairs and running down the hall to jump on their bed. Arthur and Francis following, slower sharing a little smile as she yawned. Joining her on the bed they talked about the lava until she fell asleep in the middle of her parent’s bed. It didn’t take long, the little tyke hadn’t been sleeping well and apparently had forgone her earlier nap. Carefully they left her snoozing flipping the light as they left.


End file.
